


Left Your Impression

by ViaLethe



Series: The Popular Theory [9]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Gift Giving, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: He knows what she needs, in more ways than one.





	Left Your Impression

When he presents her with a heavy, carefully wrapped package, she's not entirely certain what to think; the part of her that remains a girl wants to peek, wants to snatch the thoughts from his head before her fingers can untie the knots holding it all shut, but the part of her that's growing up, that looks on him as _Mal_ rather than _Captain_ and likes very much what she sees – that part of River wants to savor the moment, to remember the feel of the twine and the smooth paper under her hands, to look at the smile on his face, open and free for once, until it's embedded in her memory.

“Well, ain't you gonna open it? The wrapping's not meant to be the excitin' part, darlin', I promise.”

She unties and tears and pulls away then, safe in this small act of destruction, ruination being wrapping's purpose, until her fingers meet the object within, smooth and soft, so like the color of dark chocolate the taste fills her mouth, sweet and bitter, rich and beautiful.

“Hope it fits right,” he says, taking it from her unresisting hands, holding it out for her. “Figured it was 'bout time you had a coat of your own, way you go round in those little dresses of yours.”

That he's noticed what she wears doesn't escape her attention; that he's noticed what she lacks doesn't either.

Mostly, as Mal's hands guide the brown leather of her new coat over her shoulders, River knows he's aware of what she needs, more than anyone else could be.

It's a beginning, and more than enough.


End file.
